The Little She-Wolf Part 11 Bianca's Hidden Treasure
(At the throne room, Classified looks at the flower Bianca has given him, while waiting for Green Ranger.) *Classified/Triton: (chuckling and smiling) Let's see now. Oh, who could the lucky wolf be? (He looks up and sees Green Ranger at the entrance.) *Classified/Triton: (clears throat, then sets the flower under his throne) Come in, Bugs. *Green Ranger/Sebastian: (inhales deeply) I mustn't overreact. I must remain calm. (He swims over to the Wolf.) *Green Ranger/Sebastian: (in high-pitched voice) Yes! (clears throat; in normal voice) Yes, Your Majesty? *Classified/Triton: Now, Bugs, I'm concerned about Sawyer. Have you noticed she's been acting peculiar lately? *Green Ranger/Sebastian: Peculiar? *Classified/Triton: You know, moping about, daydreaming. Singing to herself. You haven't noticed, hmm? *Green Ranger/Sebastian: Oh, well, I-- *Green Ranger/Triton: Green? *Green Ranger/Sebastian: Hmm? *Classified/Triton: I know you've been keeping something from me. *Green Ranger/Sebastian: (gulps) Keeping something? *Classified/Triton: About Bianca? *Green Ranger/Sebastian: (in a scared voice) Bianca? *Green Ranger/Triton: (points his trident toward Green Ranger's stomach, speaks in a cold tone) In love? *Green Ranger/Sebastian: (frantically) I tried to stop her, sir! She wouldn't listen! I told her to stay away from normal animals! They are bad, they are trouble, they are-- *Classified/Triton: (shocked) Normal animals? (furious) WHAT ABOUT NORMAL ANIMALS?!?!?! *Green Ranger/Sebastian: Normal animals? (chuckles nervously) Who said anything about normal animals? (Classified grabs Green Ranger.) (Fade to Bianca opening the entrance to her grotto. Runt swims in, and she follows him.) *Bianca/Ariel: Pudge, why can't you just tell me what this is all about? *Runt/Flounder: You'll see. (chuckles) It's a surprise. (Once they are all the way in the grotto, Bianca gasps in wonder when she sees the statue of Runt.) *Bianca/Ariel: Oh, Pudge! (hugs him, and the two spin around) Runt, you're the best! (Then she swims over to the statue) It looks just like him! It even has his eyes! (giggles) Why, Grey, run away with you. (giggles) Oh! This is all so...so sudden! (She continues giggling as she spins around. But then she stops short and gasps in horror when she sees Classified in the shadowed entrance with an intent look on his face as he is holding the trident.) *Bianca/Ariel: Daddy! (Green Ranger is right behind Classified with his head hung in guilt. Runt gets scared, swims away, and hinds behind a treasure chest. Then he peeks out from behind.) *Classified/Triton: (in the dark, coldly) I consider myself a reasonable Wolf. (emerges from the shadows and into the light) I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed! *Bianca/Ariel: (bites her lip nervously) But, daddy-- *Classified/Triton: Is it true you rescued a normal wolf from drowning? *Bianca/Ariel: Daddy, I had to. *Bainca/Triton: Contact between the normal world and the mer-world is strictly forbidden! BIANCA, YOU KNOW THAT! EVERYONE KNOWS THAT! *Bianca/Ariel: He would've died! *Classified/Triton: One less normal animal to worry about! *Bianca/Ariel: (angrily) You don't even know him! *Classified/Triton: Know him? I don't have to know him. They're all the same! Spineless, savage, harpooning fish-eaters! Incapable of any feeling-- *Bianca/Ariel: (shouting) DADDY, I LOVE HIM! (gasps) (Green Ranger looks shocked.) *Classified/Triton: (shocked) No! (angry) Have you lost your senses completely? He's a normal wolf! You're a mer-wolf! *Bianca/Ariel: (indignantly and defiantly) I don't care! *Classified/Triton: So help me, Bianca, I am going to get through to you! (wields his trident) And is this is the only way, (coldly) so be it! (Classified's trident glows, and he begins to destroy the normal animal stuff with it. Green Ranger cringes and swims for cover.) *Bianca/Ariel: Daddy! No! No, please! Daddy, stop! Daddy, stop it! (Classifed looks at the statue of Grey.) *Bianca/Ariel: DADDY, NO! (But it is too late! Classified blasts the statue, and it crumbles to a pile of rubble.) (Bianca looks down at the rubble from the statue. Her shock turns to sadness, and she starts to cry with her face buried in her arms and lay face down on the rock. Classified's anger turned to guilt. He swam off sadly, feeling very ashamed. Green Ranger walks over to Bianca.) *Green Ranger/Sebastian: Bianca, I-- *Classified/Ariel: (in tears) Just go away! (Green Ranger sighs sadly and walks off. Runt stays behind for one second, feeling sorry for Bianca and follows Runt.) (Suddenly, A-Squad Ranger appear in the grotto.) *A-Squad Red Ranger/Flotsam: Poor wolf. *A-Squad Blue Ranger/Jetsam: Poor, sweet wolf. *A-Squad Green/Flotsam: She has a very serious problem. *A-Squad Yellow/Jestam: If only there was something we could do. *A-Squad/Flotsam: But there is something! *Bianca/Ariel: (stops crying) Who...who are you *A-Squad Blue Ranger/Jetsam: Don't be scared. *A-Squad Green Ranger/Flostam: We represent someone who can help you. *A-Squad Yellow Ranger/Jetsam: Someone who could make all your dreams come true. *A-Squad Rangers/Flotsam and Fidget Jetsam: Just Imagine *A-Squad Red Ranger/Jetsam: You and your grey wolf. *A-Squad Rangers/Flotsam and Jetsam: Together! Forever! *Bianca/Ariel: I don't understand. *A-Squad Red Ranger/Jetsam: Dean Hardscrabbe has great powers. *Bianca/Ariel: The mosnter witch? Why, that's-- I couldn't possibly-- No! Get out of here! Leave me alone! *A-Squad Yellow Ranger/Flotsam: Suit yourself. *A-Squad Pink Ranger/Jetsam: It was only a suggestion. (He kicks the statue's broken face towards Bianca before A-Squad Rangers leave the grotto.) (Bianca picks up the face and looks at it. Then she changes her mind.) *Bianca/Ariel: Wait. *A-Squad Rangers/Flotsam and Jetsam: Yes? (Cut to Runt and Green Ranger outside of the grotto.) *Runt/Flounder: (sniffles) Poor Bianca. *Green Ranger/Sebastian: I didn't mean to tell, it was an accident. (He notices that Bianca is swimming with A-Squad Ranger.) Bianca, where are you going? (swims up in front of her) Bianca, what are you doing here with this riff-raff? *Bianca/Ariel: I'm going to see Dean Hardscrabble. *Green Ranger/Sebastian: (gasps in horror and tugs onto her fins) Bianca, no! No, she's a demon, she's a monster! She will-- *Bianca/Ariel: Why don't you go tell my father? You're good at that. (flicks Green Ranger off her fins) *Green Ranger/Sebastian: But... but, I... (determined) Come on! (He and Runt follow Bianca and the A-Squad Rangers.) Category:Vinnytovar Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs